Hymenocallis
by Zaviera Zalkowsky
Summary: A white flower blooms in the autumn but is mystical and foreign. Ebony eyes meet pale lavender ones over this flower and a sweet romance blossoms between two different lives, those of an Hyuga and an Uchiha.
1. White Among the Brown

It was her favorite park.

Nobody ever went there. It was so quiet, small birds flitting around in the trees and small, skinny squirrels hunting around for food to make up for the calories they burned finding them. She could never figure out why nobody visited this park. Probably because it wasn't actually a park, just a large area of land in Konoha that nobody built buildings on. She liked to think of it as a park because it was the perfect place for her to sit around and relax, read a book, daydream or find flowers to press.

Hinata Hyuga loved it.

Pushing back some of her short hair, Hinata smiled happily to herself when she approached the barren park that hid on the edges of Konoha. Her lavender white eyes skimmed the area, looking for any light colour that caught her eye. Today she wanted to find some new flowers to press before winter kicked in. There were a few flowers that bloomed this late in autumn, but not many. Hinata wanted to jump on that chance to grab a few to dry and press. It was only recently that Hinata learned that many pretty flowers bloomed in autumn. Before she had only thought the prettiest flowers bloomed in spring and few in summer. Was she ever surprised when she overheard someone say some of the most unique flowers bloomed in autumn.

And it was a lovely bonus that nobody visited here, so any flowers that grew would not be stepped on or smooshed from reckless children. Hinata would be able to collect her flowers intact.

Now Hinata Hyuga was a shy girl, so a secluded place like this had always made her happy, not just because of the uncrushed flowers. She had discovered it when she was about seven, so it had been almost been five or six years since she had found it. Once or twice she had brought someone along with her, but it was because that certain someone wanted to do some bug collecting, but otherwise Hinata wanted to keep it a secret. It was a pretty place, and she had always hoped that she could invite him here for lunch with her. She had just never gotten the nerve to ask him if he ever wanted to go out for lunch with her. . .

Naruto Uzumaki.

How long had it been since Hinata had a crush on him? She couldn't even count anymore. Hinata liked. . . no, loved, everything about him. He was confident, fun loving, easy to get along with, easy to talk to. . . everything Hinata wasn't. She had always heard the term 'opposites attract', yet her quiet demeanor didn't appeal to Naruto's rebellious one, instead he was attracted to the eccentric Sakura. Hinata was quick to say that term was anything but true, yet deep down she prayed that it was entirely the truth. She wanted to impress Naruto, to make him happy, but no matter what she did she just seemed to make him think that she only saw him as a good friend. It depressed her, but also made her strive to work harder to earn his attention.

Hinata looked around, keeping her lavender eyes towards the ground, hoping to spot an out of place colour that was that of a flower. It was hard, since yellow and brown leaves littered the dying grasses, but eventually she was bent over, plucking small, unique and brightly coloured flowers from beneath large trees. Most of them fit the colours of autumn. . . gold, yellow, orange and red. A few were a dark pink, but not a lot.

Everytime she found a flower she wanted, Hinata would pluck them off their stem close to the ground before wrapping them in a damp towel and placing them in in a pouch to bring home. She didn't want to to wilt before she could press them. They made funny shapes is you let them do that. She tried it once and she hated her results, so she asked Ino how her family kept flowers fresh and improvised from there. Ino seemed weirded out that Hinata was asking her about that, but Hinata wasn't comfortable about asking the fun blonde either. They were exact opposites in ever way, they just both seemed to enjoy flowers. Hinata would never tell Ino that though in fear that the girl might laugh at her or want to tag along on Hinata's flower gathering adventures.

Standing, Hinata looked at her collection. There were quite a few flowers, but most of them were small and boring. Sighing a bit, Hinata couldn't help but feel a bit sad. The good flowers she heard about were probably elsewhere. . . she would probably have to go other places to look for more flowers. Hinata was hoping she could just make one trip, and to her favorite spot in Konoha nonetheless. She closed the pouch slowly and silently before standing up, her hand still on the soft black material of her flower filled case. _Guess the best flowers don't grow in the fall. At least I cannot complain. Some I got were pretty._

Hinata tried to smile as she turned, making her way through a few trees and towards where the road that would lead back to the main part of the village, still depressed by her lack of flowers. She would have to wait through the whole winter before spring would come. . . how would she entertain herself till then?!

So lost in thought Hinata didn't even notice where she was going, unknowing of the white frail things that lay a few steps before her. _I'm sure Kiba-kun and Shino-kun wouldn't mind if I hung around. . . right? Maybe. . . I could try and get some time in with Naruto-kun?_

Hinata stopped walking, suddenly realizing that she stepped on something. Her eyes slowly looked down and she noticed something soft and white looking sticking out from under her blue sandal. Lifting up her foot slowly, Hinata's eyes grew wide when she realized what she had so clumsily trod on.

They were three snow white flowers.

Dropping down to the ground, Hinata gingerly reached out to touch the now crushed flowers. Hinata had never seen anything like them before. They were trumpet shaped, with long white petals coming off in spidery like legs coming off each side and yellow stems coming from the inside with pill shaped things on the end. They were very pretty and they looked so pure and different, lying among the dead brown leaves. Hinata let go of the flower, watching it fall to the ground mangled. She had stepped on such a pretty and delicate flower, one that she had never seen before, and one she didn't have in her collection.

Looking around wildly, Hinata's eyes flew around to see if any more of the spidery white flowers grew in the area. Her search came back fruitless. . . Hinata couldn't see anymore white among the browns and yellows.

Looking back at the flowers, Hinata touched them again, letting her fingers trail the long spidery petals. It was such a pretty flower, even when it was squished. Hinata closed her eyes and smiled, trying to imagine what it looked like when it was alive and full. A small smile crept onto her lips. She would have to come back here everyday until she found that flower again. . . but for now. . .

Hinata opened her eyes and pulled at the flowers, taking two out of the three. She wrapped them up in the towel and tucked it as well in her pouch. Just as she was closing it though some leaves crunched behind her and Hinata jumped, falling over a bit. She landed hard on her palms, the feel of dead leaves and twigs scraping against her skin. She couldn't believe she had let someone sneak up on her like that. It was embarassing! Obviously they made noise just to let her notice they were there; obviously she was too wrapped up in her flowers to acknowledge someones presence.

Getting off her hands so she was sitting on the ground, her legs beside her and her butt on the ground, Hinata looked up to see who it was, but was surprised to see who her approacher was. "Ahh! S-S-Sasuke-san?"

What was Sasuke Uchiha doing here?! He stared down at her, hands in his pockets and black eyes showing nothing but disapproval. His face was pulled into a facial expression that made it look like he was acting superior, cocky and snooty (as usual) and it made Hinata blush, quickly standing up and brushing away any debris that clung to her clothes. She didn't look him in the eye as she started to play with her fingers like she always did, pushing them together as the red blush still stained her face. Of all the people that she could find in this area, why did it have to be Sasuke? He was kind of a prick, and he was always being very rude to Naruto. Hinata never actually really talked to him, but she didn't know if she would like him very much if he did.

Yet, now here she was, standing right in front of him, and he snuck up on her too.

"What are you doing here?"

Hinata jumped a bit and blushed. What was she doing here? What was HE doing here?! This was her spot! She always came here! If anything he shouldn't be coming to her park and sneaking up on her! Still looking at the ground, Hinata tried to speak in a strong and confident voice, but it cracked under the first syllable. "I-I. . . I come here to collect flowers. . ."

Out of her peripheral vision, Hinata saw him look over at the one, lone white flower which she left behind. He stared at it for awhile with his black eyes before turning and moving towards it. Hinata took her chance and backed away from him, trying to put a bit between them but not enough that he thought she was being rude. He bent down and reached out towards the flower with one calloused hand before feeling the soft petals. He stroked them once, twice, three times before lacing his fingers around the stem and plucking it out of the ground. "Weird."

He stood up, shoving his empty hand in his pocket and leaving the one with the flower by his side. He turned away from Hinata and left in the opposite direction, heading deeper into the trees and away from the main road to Konoha.

Hinata blinked. Weird? What was weird?

Taking her chance though she bolted away, rushing towards the road and towards her home. Her feet pounded heavily on the dirt and soon, the stones as she made her way past people and animals, making sure that her flowers didn't become squished.

Weird.

Weird.

Weird.

Hinata reached the main gates to her house and she stopped. Her lungs ached and she quickly and deeply took a breath of air. Why was she holding her breath?! When was the last time she breathed?! Leaning against the wall, Hinata pressed her back against it, arching it and grasping the jacket over her heart with her hands. Digging into the fabric, Hinata closed her eyes and felt her heart thump wildly in her chest. _What was so weird? The flower? What's so weird about the flower?_

Hinata opened her eyes and opened her pouch, pulling out one of the white flowers and pulling it towards her heart._ If anything, Sasuke-san is the weird one._


	2. A Black Emotion

_"Hmm? It's called a Hymenocallis. . . crazy that you found it around here. They aren't native to Japan. Where did you find it Sasuke-kun?" The blonde girl's pale teal eyes looked away from the book in front of her and up towards the ebony eyed Uchiha. He looked uncomfortable to be in the flower shop with Ino in front of him and his fingers around the delicate white flower. He had a grumpy look on his face and he refused to look at Ino. "I found it when I was on a walk."_

_"Oh! A walk?! I didn't know you liked walks Sasuke-kun! We should go for a walk together sometime!" Ino's eyes were almost popping out of her head as she leaned on the counter, obviously excited. Sasuke blinked and now looked at her, taken aback. Was she ever being direct. Did he even want to go for a walk with her?_

_No. Of course not._

_Turning, Sasuke waved over his shoulder, leaving the shop. "No thank you."_

"A Hymenocallis. . ." It was night, moonlight dripped from outside into his bedroom, illuminating a sweet pale blue onto the petals of the flower that he twirled between his fingers. One hand was behind his head, running his fingers through his hair, the other one holding the flower in the air, twirling the crushed bloom gently. A Hymenocallis. A really weird name for such a pretty flower, and in a way it was kind of erotic. He closed his ebony eyes and rolled over, placing the flower in a small cup of water beside his bed. He wasn't the type to own a vase, so he had to make due with the mug.

Staring at the flower, Sasuke let his fingers trail the long petals again. Did Hinata always take walks at that park? He had never seen her there before, so maybe she had just started going there? He didn't like that, knowing that someone else was enjoying the same park as he was. Sasuke didn't want to bump into her again, and for that he had two choices.

The first one was to tell Hinata off. She was a pushover so it wouldn't be that hard, telling her to go find a different park to collect flowers in. Hinata would probably listen because she was easy to manipulate, and Sasuke was 'the big bad wolf'. He would never have to see her in his haven ever again. It was a soothing thought. Sasuke liked that idea.

The other one was to find somewhere else to take walks. That would be easier, since there were plenty of places in and around Konoha that were perfect for strolling in. Sasuke had been discovering new places all the time, but this park so far had appealed to him the most. He didn't want to give it up; but approaching Hinata and telling her off was a bit too much work for a tree filled area in Konoha, right? There were few places in Konoha that could sedate Sasuke into a false reality, and this park was a huge one. It calmed him, soothed him, cradeled him and made him felt like he belonged. Calm. Serene. He liked to think it was his Eden.

Sighing, Sasuke turned over on his bed, looking away from the flower. He closed his eyes and shook his head. I don't know what to do. _I guess I'll just tell Hyuga to stop going there. I like it too much to give that place up._

_

* * *

  
_

It was around noon when he made his way to the other side of Konoha, happy that he could take some time for a simple walk. Later he had to train with Kakashi-sensei, Sakura and Naruto, but for now he wanted to relax and enjoy the heat from the sun. Once winter came, they wouldn't have that luxury, the ability to wander outside and soak in the sun without a chilly cold nipping his bare skin.

The bustle of the town was pretty heavy despite the fact that it was a weekday. Sasuke was able to avoid the pushes and bumps of people though, skirting to the outside of the groups and couples, giving off a 'don't come near me' vibe. People kept a good distance away and Sasuke couldn't complain. It was better then people bumping him around like some kind of ping pong ball. He couldn't let people think they could step all over him. He wasn't like that at all. Sasuke wanted people to stay far away from him. Maybe that was one reason why he was going to scare away the Hyuga girl? Maybe, maybe not. It was kind of a situation where he had no idea what he was doing. He just wanted to be left alone.

It was a mediocre length walk to the park and soon he was standing outside of the tree filled area, looking in, wondering if Hyuga was there or not. His hands were dug deep into his pockets as he stared in with black eyes. If she was there she wasn't going to be coming back. Without even hesitating Sasuke moved in, keeping his senses sharp so that if the Hyuga was here he would be able to quickly tell her off.

The warmth of the day was hypnotic, trying to lull him into a sense of harmony and love that he always felt when he walked through the trees here. Sasuke had only recieved that feeling here. It was beautiful, and hard to describe. . . like this park was grown for him. The way the birds twittered in the trees and the sunlight came through green from the leaves on hot summer days. The way the air was thick with a warm dew that was enough to choke you on the days after it rained, the way it smelled of soil if you sat close to the ground.

To Sasuke this park was his haven. His place to get away from it all. His worries and pain seemed to disappear while he was in this park.

This park was his sanctuary, his world.

He walked, and walked, and walked. How long had it been since he came here? Two hours maybe? He blinked a few times before finding a tree to lean against, looking up at the orange and brown leaves that still clung desperately to the tree. _She isn't here._

All the better for him. He closed his eyes and sighed before letting his body trail down the trunk before plopping to the ground. He scared her off and he didn't even do anything. Perfect. Just perfect.

Even though he was glad to see that she wasn't here, something still nagged deep down in his body. That the flower, why did they grow here? Ino said they weren't native to Japan, so how come they grew here? Where there still more. He opened his onyx eyes and looked around, not spotting any white spidery petals among the brown leaves, dirt and grass. They weren't hard to spot, but they were a rare find he guessed. Where did they come from? It was too odd seeing such an exotic flower, especially one that grew in the dead season of autumn. Hyuga must have hoped she would find something unique if she came out to collect flowers in fall.

She was an odd one, that Hyuga.


End file.
